Strange Things
by MidnightKitten394
Summary: Hey,I re-read over it and made a few changes before publishing,but anyways,hope you like it,I know,I suck at summaries,but whatever.By the way,Ichigo turns into a killer.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

Mew Cupcake(MC)- Hey everyone,I like writing more stories,I would like to give a shout out to Celestial Moonlight Blade,your stories are the best,exspecially Trapped in the Fandom Net,I love it.

Taruto- Okay,we get it,kisshu do the disclaimer,and you get to kiss ichigo,she's chained to a wall right now!

Kish- Really,okay,Mew Cupcake(MC) does not own TMM or MMP,thank you,now read while I try to find kitten!

MC- You heard him,READ!

* * *

I was walking to the park,when my phone went off,it was ryou,I answered, "Hello?" "Ichigo,where have you been,the girls need your help at the park!" "Really,that's weird because I was just now going there,strange?" "That is strange,but hurry,there's a turtle chimera animal there,hit it in the eyes,k!"  
"K,bye!"

At the Park...oh hell

Ichigo got there,but there was a tree chimera animal,(she was transformed already),but everyone saw she was confused.

"Ichigo,is there some confusion,or something?"

"Yeah,ryou said it was a turtle chimera,not a tree chimera animal,is this a joke?"

"What? But it's a tree obviously,and now we have to kill it!" They destroyed it then ichigo thought of something...

"Hey guys,remember when my mom was killed and I transformed into Mew Hellgirl,well I wanted to see if it still worked!"

Inside she just wanted to do this to scare ryou again,she giggled and then transformed"MEW MEW HELLGIRL,METAMORPHASIS!",then she stood there in her black and red outfit,but it was different,and scarier,which even scared her some,it was a black no-sleeve shirt in the front of it the fabric was spiked at the top with chains crossing each other on the top,as well,then she had black skinny jeans and they had chains at the top of them,and then a skull on the top right,(-),pocket,and then black angel wings,black combat boots,and the same whip/sword that caught on fire,she looked like she was about to faint,but something made her not faint,she saw kisshu standing there still,all of them were shocked but he just couldn't even look at her any longer,so he teleported,she also teleported,to her surprise,and to where kisshu was,another surprise,she heard a cry from one room,she opened it,and saw him crying,he turned to her,then looked away.

"Kisshu,why are you ignoring me?!" There was worry all in her voice,but she didn't care,she was worried about him.

"Ichigo,last time,you almost killed me,and I just don't want you to hurt me again..." he trailed off,but she got the message,then she left...

At the park...again...oh hell...

"Ichigo,where have you been,we've been looking for you,but you weren't anywhere near by,so we just all stayed here!" Casual mint...Ichigo thought to then they all realized she was crying,

"Ichigo,what happened,did massaya hurt you,did kisshu,or ryou,tell me,please ichigo!"Mint was asking worriedly and ichigo was scared for this,then she smiled a weak smile,

"I'm fine you guys,it's just me and kisshu had a little argument,that's all,okay..." Her voice was cracked,but she didn't care,her sister hated her,her new friends,ashley,kashi,&kichi hated her,her friends were the only ones there for her,yes,ryou is her friend,so is keiichero,but she was on the edge,so she quickly asked pai something...

"Hey,pai,tell kisshu that a storm is coming,and he better prepare for it!" she told pai,pai left,then the girls went home,but ichigo didn't,she packed a few bags,got some money and food,then she left,she went to the top of Tokyo Tower,she was reported missing after a week,then her friends searched for her,she had grown bitter,but still loved all her friends,she heard lettuce call for her from the sidewalk,but she saw a guy with a gun,he was about to shoot,when ichigo pulled out a gun and shot him in the head,then dropped the gun,and ran to lettuce,who was shocked to see ichigo,and be saved by her.

"Ichigo-chan,I've missed you,so has everyone else,why aren't you home,and missing?!"

"I've decided to live on Tokyo Tower for now on,I can support myself...but I still have nightmares about that day..." She stared at the ground,

"Also,I forgot to tell you,me and massaya broke up,well sort of,he broke up with me,so I killed him,there's deep blue taken care of,and to never come back,then I killed Miwa and Moe,for betraying me,just to be popular,but what has pai said after I told him to tell kisshu that..."

"He said 'kisshu would be ready' but I don't get it,what storm?"

"Well,you deserve to know,tell the other mews this for me please,I don't want to face them...but anyways,after I teleported,I was surprised,and then I heard crying from a room,so I went in and found kisshu crying,I asked him why he was ignoring me,since I transformed,and he said I almost killed him the last time,and he also said he didn't want me to hurt him again,so now,I get to be the bitchy,mean girl,who her lover hates now,so now I'm hateful,bitter,and sad,along with angry,all because of what kisshu did to me,I will be nice to all my friends though!"

"Ichigo,your coming with me weather you like it or not!",then she paralyzed ichigo with an antidote of some kind,and then she picked up her friend and carried her to the cafe,once at the doors,ryou was waiting there,he helped her carry ichigo inside to the spare bedroom,and then a few hours later...

A few hours later...

Ichigo woke up,and she was on a bed,she was confused,she looked around,everything was spinning,she saw a blur of colors,but what stood out was a dark green color,and then she could see clearly,and she saw him,looked scared,and hid under the covers.

"Ichigo,come out,now! There's a visitor,and he's your favorite!" She knew that voice,_It's not my favorite visitor..._she thought to herself.

"NO! I am not coming out,after what he said to me,I never want to see him again,I just want to go back to Tokyo Tower where all my things are,Please!

"Kitten,please,I'm sorry for how I acted,I was just scared,because last time,you almost killed me..." she heard a sob,then looked out to find kisshu crying,she was hurt,but then she thought '_What did he __ever do to deserve this..._'_'He made you cry,made you hate him,made you scared,almost killed you,should I go on.'_ it was the tiny voice in her head... '_Yes,but-oh okay,fine,but this is the last time I ever listen to you!_' _'You said that last time.'_ '_Oh,shut up,before I make you...'_

"Ichigo,come out,or else you can't have any tuna for a month..." She could smell tuna '_Meany akasaka-san_...' She jumped out of the covers,and then grabbed the tuna,and had all of it gone in seconds,they were all shocked,open mouths,she was confused...

"What? I am part cat,remember..."

Then she looked at kisshu and teleported to the park...

* * *

MC: Hope you liked it! Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2:What happened?

Hey,second chapter like right after i just published it,but who cares,not me,so I teleported to the park,I didn't want to see him,so I came here to think,but then again,this is the 2nd place kisshu would look for now I have thought about it,and I'm going to become a killer,so yeah,I teleported to my house,with my flaming sword out and killed my parents,then ran to the cafe,I knew exactly what I was doing,being stupid,so I then got to the cafe,nobody was there though,so I teleported to my house,nope,then the park,yep,I teleported right in front of mint,so I ran after that,but forgetting I could teleport,kisshu teleported in front of me,and I stopped,and then fell to the ground,but kisshu picked me up and sat me on a bench,and they all stared at me,they didn't know about my parents yet,but then came the questions...

"Ichigo,where the hell have you been,we've been searching for you for half an hour by now!" Mint said,I kind of felt relieved to know they hadnt found out about-wait,I hear sirens,their coming towards me,I teleported with an evil look on my face and said,"All in good time little mew,all in good time,see you at my house..." I said before I teleported,I went to my house,and I saw all the cops there,so they tried to get me to leave,I told them to back off,they did,for until a little after my friends arrived,I told them my parents were murdered,and then the cops came again,dragging me,I pulled out my sword and killed them both,then more came,I smiled evily and told the cops,"Catch me if you can!" then I ran upstairs and hid,I killed all of the cops,ran down stairs covered in blood smiling like only a killer would,and then I said to meet me at the park,and teleported away,I quickly used a spell and cleaned myself off and swung on a swing,they got there,and I smiled at them...

* * *

(MC)- Hey,sorry for the short story,but anyways,hope you liked it,Ichigo,do the rest since I'm too tired too!(falls asleep on the floor)

Ichigo-Like she said,hope you liked it,review please,and I might convince her to let me kill massaya in this one too,maybe...bye!


End file.
